Wireless communication networks typically include wireless communication devices which, via a wireless communication system, communicate with further communication networks and equipment. The wireless communication system typically includes equipment to route communications over wireless links from the wireless communication devices to further communication networks, equipment, and destinations.
Some examples of wireless communication networks allow wireless communication devices to access video content held on video systems through the wireless communication system. These video systems transfer video content to the wireless communication devices utilizing the wireless communication network. However, video content many times requires consistently high wireless communication bandwidths and relatively strong wireless signals to support the higher bandwidth video content.
Unfortunately, if a wireless communication device is located in a place of poor wireless coverage, or moving through areas of varying wireless coverage, for example, the video content may also suffer and be degraded or experience interruptions in playback. This can lead to a poor user experience due to jumpy or sporadic video content performance.
Overview
What is disclosed is a method of operating a video system. The method includes, in a video server, monitoring a quality indicator for wireless communications between a wireless communication system and a wireless communication device, transferring reference frames of a video for delivery to the wireless communication device over the wireless communication system if the quality indicator indicates a particular quality level and stopping the transfer of the reference frames if the quality indicator does not indicate the particular quality level, and transferring update frames of the video for delivery to the wireless communication device over the wireless communication system without regard to whether the quality indicator indicates the particular quality level. The method also includes, in the wireless communication device, receiving the reference frames and the update frames of the video over the wireless communication system, and displaying the video.
What is also disclosed is another method of operating a video system. The method includes, in a video server, receiving a request for a video from a wireless communication device over a wireless communication system, requesting a quality indicator from a base station associated with the wireless communication device, wherein the quality indicator indicates a quality of wireless communications between the wireless communication device and the wireless communication system, requesting the video from a media storage system. The method also includes, in the media storage system, processing the request for the video and transferring the video to the video server. The method also includes, in the video server, monitoring the quality indicator and transferring reference frames of the video for delivery to the wireless communication device over the wireless communication system if the quality indicator indicates a particular quality level and stopping the transfer of the reference frames if the quality indicator does not indicate the particular quality level, and transferring update frames of the video for delivery to the wireless communication device over the wireless communication system without regard to whether the quality indicator indicates the particular quality level.
What is also disclosed is a communication system. The communication system includes a wireless communication device and a wireless communication system configured to exchange wireless communications, where the wireless communication system is configured to receive a request from the wireless communication device for a video and transfer the request for the video to a video server. The video server is configured to receive the request for the video, monitor a quality indicator of the wireless communications, and transfer reference frames of the video for delivery to the wireless communication device over the wireless communication system if the quality indicator indicates a particular quality level, and stop the transfer of the reference frames if the quality indicator does not indicate the particular quality level. The video server is also configured to transfer update frames of the video for delivery to the wireless communication device over the wireless communication system without regard to whether the quality indicator indicates the particular quality level. The wireless communication device is configured to receive the video, process the reference frames and the update frames to determine a playback sequence of the video, and display the video in the playback sequence.
What is also disclosed is a wireless communication device. The wireless communication device includes a communication interface configured to exchange wireless communications with a wireless communication system over a wireless link, wherein the wireless link comprises a first logical transport link and a second logical transport link and a processing system configured to determine a quality indicator of the wireless communications with the wireless communication system. The communication interface is configured to transfer the quality indicator and a request for a video over the wireless link, receive reference frames of the video over the first logical transport link, and receive update frames of the video over the second logical transport link. The processing system is configured to receive the reference frames and the update frames, and determine a playback sequence of the video among the reference frames and the update frames. A display system is configured to display the reference frames and the update frames in the playback sequence.